Sexlanta
|- |'Formation' || July 17th, 2006 |- |'Capital' || http://www.om.org/flags/YU-flag.gif |- |'Official Languages' || Russian and English |- |'Government' || Capitalist |- |'Team' || GATO |- |'National Strength' | ca. 600 |- |'Area' • Total | ca. 66 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1100 Citizens 850 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Rouble |- | Resources • Connected | Aluminum and Cattle Pigs, Fish, Gems, Spices, Uranium, Lumber, Wine |- |'National Anthem' || Rage against the machine - Sleep now in the fire |- |'National Animal' || The Australian Kicking Emu |- |'National Flower' || Dandolion |} Basic Information Sexlanta is a large and growing, younger nation with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Formation 57 star, Grandmaster General Rossoffle K. L. Mongoloid saluting the people as he is declared into power over the {then} new Sexlanta. Sexlanta was formed in the earlier half of the 20th Century by radical leftists that broke away from thier ruler state, the now defunct Zanzibar land, to form a Government built for the people, by the people. However, in order to make sure that control was kept, former Zanzibarian 57 star, Grandmaster General and sexy tactician Rossoffle K. L. Mongoloid was instated to represent this new state in it's purest Communist form. What the general populus was not aware of were his cons. Rossoffle was a mildy known Misanthropist and was also overly greedy, the catalyst being his excentric case of Bi-polarity. His mind was warped beyond his expirence and his dream of a New world order was corrupted by his own demons. Rossoffle started off on the right track, rigging together a trading triangle with other nations that imported the precious commodities needed for hastiliy building a new society. But, as a result of this, uranium was now being secretly imported as well, and an overwhelming 65% of the resources were used to build up a rapid grown, "force to be reckoned" with military. After nearly a decade of low profile building and land accumulation through exploration and investment, Rossoffle brought his power into action, finishing the curves on the government he'd slowly transformed from Communist to Totalitarian under the rule of his own iron fist. That done, he set out to make his biggest claim, the neutral archipeligo known as "The Pirate States", a refugee state of sorts that was formed by surviving victims of the GATO-INC war that had been prejudised by their goverments, their respective societies and so on and so forth. The Original Conflict With a surplus of active Military and brand new AK-47's, the Sexlanta offensive stormed the seven main islands that made up the "Pirate States" and completely obliterated any form of realition against them, taking the beaches in a meer three day invasion that garnered generally positive outcome. A sergeants status report can shed some more light on this... Status report Enemy Casualties of war: 218 P.O.W's taken: 450 Infastructure Destroyed: 7.71 Land captured: All of the Pirate states Sexlanta Casualties of war: 103 Culmative money spent: $2,000 The active opposing force crushed, Steve666 had no choice but to flee into hiding which in turn, with there buisness market pitted, there police forces gone, and there President in hiding, the Pirate states were thrown into complete Anarchy that neither harmed, nor hindered the Sexlanta military. With the land seized, an archipeligo-wide search was conducted to find and capture President Steven, Dead or alive. It was only a matter of time. Captured and publically executed On the sixth day of there search, the Sexlanta military found President Steve666 hiding in a closet in the back of a run down store that sold Banana's and Jack Daniel's. After his identity was confirmed he was promptly confronted by Rossoffle himself then sentence ruefully to a public execution at the Capital building of the Pirate States. Well over 300 People atteneded the event. (Above) Steve666 found and captured by Lieutenant Jr. Grade Rick Hengenson. Aftermath Due to the wars success Sexlanta had grown dilligently and was looking to be a very poised militant nation on the rise. Unfortunatly, Rossoffle's budding dream of power was cut short when he fell bed-ridden to a rare illness that was only known to exsist in the western part of Africa that his country resided in. The diesease's common name is North by Northwest Nile virus. And so, during The Great War were Rossoffle's oppurtunity to accomlish his goals was shining golden, he was half-comatose while his most trusted Advisor was at the helm of his nation, quietly deconstructing everything Rossoffle had made it. In two weeks flat the government went from "Totalitarian" to Capitalistic, the national religion went from Sikhism to Voodoo, and the national currencey went from Euro's to Rouble's. Active military was reduced by 300%. The peace/war status was changed from "ready for war" to "peaceful nation". Worse yet, because of the mass nuking the enviroment was being metamorphed from it's starting three stars into a lowly 1.5 waste heap of increased humidity and larger amounts of intoxicated ecosystems. Despite all that, the nation was still in good hands with Rossoffle's advisor. Infastructure and technology was being bought aggresivly and easiliy eclipsed all-time highs. Sexlanta enrolled and was accepted into the GATO's powerful and boisterious roster. And to top it all off, a factory was constructed that lowered infastructure costs tenfold and paid for itself in virtually no time whatsoever. So it seemed, that Rossoffle's dream for "New World Order", was over for the most part, and began to sink into it's blurred demise. Ironically, his dream would be awakened once more just days after he passed on for good. Government and Politics Economy Production Taxation * 28% Culture Demographical History Military Conflict Category:Nations Category:GATO